Claiming's of a Teenager
by chibisrule943
Summary: What is love, exactly? To dedicate yourself to one being…is there such a thing as love for a teen and an Adult? That’s what this is about, a teen’s life adoring his and only his Babysitter.
1. Prologue

**A.n: **Welcome readers to my own life, XD. Chibisrule here for another tale of fantasy, angst and..HORROR!! Nah, just kidding, It's just romance and General. A story I thought of during different things.. O_O

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto

**Pairings:** KisaIta –XD my addiction these days, besides Madaita-, (Main), NaruSasu (Minor)

**Motivation:** hn, I suppose the fact I'm bored…I pretty much think this Prologue will suck since technically I was not in a mood to write anything. I gave it a try though in Art class since there was nothing to do O-0…

**Summary: **What is love, exactly? To dedicate yourself to one being…is there such a thing as love for a teen and an Adult? That's what this is about, a teen's life adoring his and only his Babysitter.

**Warning: **Pediphileness I guess –sweatdrop- and Yaoi which is MalexMale

Claimings of a Teenager

_By: Chibisrule943_

_**Prologue:**_

Ebony eyes that see into all, yet speak of nothing. They are only bottomless pits of no emotion, stoic and on the eyes of a mere teen. A teen that has done nothing but watch as every second of the day, each day passes him by as if to mock him. Time waits for no one after all. Through these eyes you see the pure innocence a teen contains, untainted soul curious for anything…Including the bizarre.

A teen's life, too innocent for their own good..They don't know what real life is. They have yet to experience true existence, believing in every little word droned out of a elder figure's lips. They can be tainted just as a little child can, even for things such as love. To love someone that is as young as you used to be, unable to make big decisions…

_Pedophile…_

A simple word that is used for those who toy with children, only to fill their lust desires. Sadly, they do exist as they ruin the lives of so many children. They have tainted so many this way, A true monster not found in fairy tales. They are the true monsters in life, abominations to some..But are they??

Are Pedophiles just like the rest of us, looking for someone to love? Their soul mate, other self to some may be a child. Love is something hard to understand…It has happened to other beings, yet not the same way. Love is complicated as it comes in different forms: Incest, Yaoi, pedophileness, and Heterosexual.

Love is sometimes tainted; people have stated how some of the different loves are tainted. How is love not meant to be?? It is forbidden people have said, yet long ago you were told things such as kin and kin were allowed, obliged. That type of love may cause deformations if a baby were to be made, yet this to some probably isn't as bad as one couple.

To be considered a pedophile, when you are denying yourself the name, is that truly what makes a pedophile? An adult denying a child's love for him…A forbidden love that would most likely end with you dying before the one falling in love?

It merely started with a job, entering the building to meet your client. To meet a teen that would soon fall head over heels with your grown body. You: a muscular 6'7 foot tall man, cobalt colored skin and scars that seemed like gills. You're to teens, a monster from the sea…A sore sight to lay eyes on.

In front of you, seemingly lifeless ebony stare down at you. You wonder what's to come next, a scream a yell and yet nothing happens. They simply just stare at you, as if to examine your seemingly shark body. To some one in a forbidden manner, you're not that kind of person...._Ever._

"Yo, I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, Your guardian," He chuckles lightly, "Or babysitter for the day."

--

The end XD, Short…It's not shorter than my last prologue. It's amazing to me how it's not as suckish as my original version. It still sucks nevertheless.

_Chow for now, Yc _


	2. Note to followers:

Chibisrule943,

This is just a note to all who follow me that I just wonder. WHY. Why or rather how do you keep finding me with how old my stories are, and the long span of "last updated sometime 1 or 2 years ago." I give props to those people for finding my story somehow. But, this note isn't for an story update.

I've been thinking for a while, and thought I should either delete the stories, OR re-make them. It'll be a challenge seeing as I've lost count of the ones I made, I think 20 or so are in-complete out of the 30 I've made? Yeah. Well, I think re-making the stories will make me wanna update. Also, I've been distracted a little with school work and...Marvel.

Fucking. Marvel.

I'm cosplaying from it, shipping characters like crazy, planning to cosplay at conventions as the characters. Just a list of conventions I am planning/thinking about: Shado-con, Mega-con, Dragon*con, Anime-Boston. Just a few, but not all of them are for certain. Also, I've gotten into different ships too for Naruto, if you've read my latest fic that is Hashirama x Madara.

But I do promise this, and for more updates, and for questions you'd like to ask me about "if you will continue this fic" or "can you make me a one-shot for this couple" I'd discuss this in my Tumblr. I'm using that more often, so you can get daily updates from me that way.

Or rather, here, things I'm using more often...or going to use more often. (Archive of my Own is the "going to use more often" one)

I use this every day, so you can contact me through it with requests or questions, or even hate if you really must.

Http anonymoussolitaireflamingo dot tumblr

For Archive of our own: The Solitaire Trickster is my username.

I will give you an advanced warning that I will be making more fics that will include Marvel Characters. The ships will be either: Frostiron (Loki x Tony), Superhusbands (Steve x Tony), or Thunderfrost (Thor x Loki)

I hope to hear from you all soon, and if you follow my tumblr i'll follow you as well, but please know I haven't forgotten about you all and my fics.

And yes, "The Solitaire Trickster" is my new name, along with Sirwonderousmary or Shikijou. All me if you fnd them in Da, Facebook, cosplay dot com , or any of those types of sites.

-Chibi


End file.
